Sueños bajo la lluvia
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: la lluvia ademas de ser un fenómeno, es algo que mucho los disfrutan e incluso sueñan en ella pero que pasaría si ese fenómeno cumpliría el sueño de alguien ?


**HOLA A TODOS FANS DE POT Y DEL RYOSAKU**

**Aquí Anikasukino reportándose para mostrarles un nuevo fic mío de esta serie y de esta pareja**

**La verdad el cole me ha dejado sin escribir lo que más me gusta, escribir fics, pero de no ser por mi profe de castellano que nos dejo como tarea hacer un cuento, nace esta historia hermosa n.n, en cuanto me gradué y tome 3 días de descanso retomare todo lo que he dejado, pasen por mi perfil y lean mis divinas producciones**

**En fin esto es todo así que INICIAMOS =)**

**Posdata: Triste y lamentablemente POT no es mío, si fuese así, Ryoma seria todo mío u.u**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SUEÑOS BAJO LA LLUVIA<strong>**

Era un día lluvioso en la cuidad de Tokio, son pocas las personas que caminan en ese tiempo, algunos con paraguas, otros refugiándose e incluso algunos lo disfrutan.

En la escuela Seishun Gauken, también conocido como Seigaku son pocas las personas que prestan atención, otros fantasean con la lluvia y algunos duermen, como en el caso de nuestro jugador estrella del equipo de tenis masculino, de mirada felina color ámbar y de cabellos negros con iluminaciones verdoso

-"Se ve lindo cuando duerme, me pregunto si soñaras conmigo o con tu adorado tenis"- Ese es el pensamiento de una joven de cabellos castaño rojizo y de ojos carmín como la sangre, sus pensamiento era siempre en torno a de los ojo ámbar, y no podía evitarlo, desde que lo conoció se había enamorado de él, pero nunca se lo declarado por temor de que su amistad que lo han mantenido por 2 años se perdiese y eso la entristecía.

En eso suena la campana de salida, hoy no tendría practica con el club de tenis debido al tiempo que había, para Sakuno eso le alegraba por un lado ya que se sentía agotada y eso era por un motivo, y era que hace una semana fueron los torneos distritales y con todo el esfuerzo por parte del equipo y como capitana del club de tenis femenino ganaron y así ocupando el primer lugar y un cupo para participar en el torneo regional que se harán en 3 meses

Así que ella guarda sus cosas y se va del salón, mientras iba por la mitad del pasillo se acordó de que dejo su celular en su puesto, así que regreso y al entrar vio que su adorado tenista todavía dormía.

-Qué raro, porque todavía está dormido si el timbre sonó de lo más duro. Iré a despertarlo- Así que la joven se acerca a donde está el prodigo del tenis para despertarlo

-Ryoma, es hora de irnos, despierta ya dormilón- Y nada, no se despertó

-Al parecer es de sueño pesado jejejeje, Ryoma por favor ya las clases se terminaron, despierta para irnos- No emitía ni el más mínimo sonido, así que con su mano lo sacude pero levemente pero no ocurría nada y eso le preocupó mucho a ella, así que con su mano toca la frente de Echizen y que sorpresa se llevó, tenía fiebre, y noto que sus mejillas se enrojecía

-Oh por Dios, tiene fiebre, tengo que ir a la enfermería para que lo atienda

Y así fue, dejo sus cosas y fue corriendo a la enfermería, lo bueno es que el trayecto no era largo y en 5 minutos llego.

-Enfermera Amy necesito su ayuda

-Sakuno, como estas, dime que ocurre-La enfermera era una joven de 21 años y era de cabellos de tonos ámbar y sus ojos de color castaño claros

-Algo malo le ocurre a Ryoma-Decía la angustiada joven

-¿A Echizen? ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Está ardiendo, tiene fiebre

-Es imposible, si ese chico lo he visto sano, salvo por los golpes que tuvo hace 2 años por culpa de ese jugador de la escuela Yamabuki

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que vayamos

-¿Dónde está?

-En salón 3-B

-Vamos ya

Y así, Sakuno y la enfermera Amy se dirigieron a ese salón, y al llegar encontraron a Echizen en su puesto, recostado, con sus mejillas rojas y respirando rápidamente. Ambas mujeres llegaron al puesto de él y Amy cogió al chico y lo llevo en sus brazos a la enfermería mientras Ryuzaki cogían las cosas de él joven y de ella

Ya en la enfermería, Amy recuesta a Ryoma en la camilla y con el termómetro toma la temperatura, en eso llega Sakuno

-¿Como esta?

-No sé, hay que esperar y ver cómo está el joven, espera mientras busco los medicamentos-Ella lo dice con ternura, ya que Amy ve en Saku como una hermana menor

-Si

Pero la de ojos carmín la ve y en su ojos la de cabellos ámbar ve lo que siente la jovencita de 14 años, angustia, tristeza, preocupación

-Saku, dime algo

-Dime

-¿Acaso te preocupas mucho por el joven Echizen?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo respóndeme

-Sí, si me preocupo por el

-¿Sera porque te enamoraste de él?-Saku se sorprende de esa pregunta, provocando un sonrojo en su rostro

-Ehhh, por, porque lo di dices

-Vamos amiga, dímelo con confianza

-Pues….

-¿Pues?

-Pues…..si

-¿Si?

-Sí, si estoy enamorada de el-Se sonroja como una cereza por hacer tal declaración

-Me alegra escucharlo, ¿Y porque no se lo has dicho?

-Es que…temo que él no me corresponda y pierda mi amistad con el-Baja su mirada y era cierto, si lo decía y el joven lo rechaza, puede que su amistad fuese desecha por ese motivo

-Amiga, quiero decirte algo

-¿Cuál?

-El amor es algo mágico, algo hermoso y un tesoro valioso, en el que comparte muchas personas, desde familiares, incluyendo amigos, pero el amor entre 2 personas es algo más que afecto y amistad, si 2 personas son amigos, pero ambos se gustan y hablan del asunto, la amistad dejaría de ser una barrera para que estén juntos, ¿Me entiendes?

-Ósea que si hablo con Ryoma y si el me acepta, ¿La amistad no obstruiría para estar con él?

-Así es. Vaya, es hora de ver cómo está el paciente-Entonces Amy se dirige la camilla y coge el termómetro donde estaba en la boca del Ambarino y mira la temperatura

-Mmmm, al parecer que con unos buenos medicamentos se recuperara-La enfermera mira a la pelirroja con un poco de picardía

-¿Está bien?

-Tiene 39 de temperatura, con un buen descanso y cuidándose bien como e días estará bien, tranquila

-Me alegra mucho saberlo-La ojicarmin se alegra ante tal noticia

-Ya vuelvo, busco la medicina y regresare, ¿Puedes cuidarlo?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien

Fue entonces que la enfermera de la escuela sale de la habitación, y nuestra joven sentada en el escritorio de su amiga vigila al enfermo, son tantas cosas que en su cabeza ronda, pensamientos, decisiones, emociones y en eso recordó lo que su amiga dijo

-"Pero el amor entre 2 personas es algo más que afecto y amistad, si 2 personas son amigos, pero ambos se gustan y hablan del asunto, la amistad dejaría de ser una barrera para que estén juntos"

-"Me pregunto si hablo con el…"-En ese instante ve que el enfermo empieza a despertar, en ese momento el joven abre sus ojos y mira a su alrededor

-Mmmm, ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Ryoma, estas bien?-Ella se acerca a la camilla

-¿Sakuno, que haces aquí?-Echizen le pregunta un tanto aturdido

-Lo que pasa es que cuando terminaron las clases, vi que estabas dormido y al despertarte, te toco la frente y tenías fiebre, así que con la ayuda de la enfermera te llevamos y estas acá en la enfermería, ella fue a buscar los medicamentos y yo te…estoy cuidando-Baja su mirada un tanto sonrojada

-¿Yo con fiebre?...ahora entiendo

-¿Pero cómo te enfermaste?-Pregunto la chica curiosa

-Ni yo lo sé-Echizen frunce su frente ya que también se hacia la misma pregunta

-Tienes que descansar y no te preocupes, yo te cuidare-Le sonríe de manera dulce y reconfortante

-Sera eso, odio estar enfermo, eso no va conmigo

-Entiendo-Luego de esa pequeña conversación, ella se iba al escritorio pero en eso siente que su mano lo agarraba un brazo un tanto caliente, haciendo que la chica voltea para ver qué pasaba y se da cuenta que su amado tenista lo agarraba, mirándose los dos fijamente, ella se sonrojo al ver que unos ojos ambarinos, felinos y poco gélidos los miraban, mientras que él no se resistía en mirar los cálidos y carmín ojos de ella, el silencio se apodero en la habitación, las palabras fluían pero en sus mentes, las mirabas aún eran fijas y en eso Sakuno recordó nuevamente las palabras de la enfermera

-"Es mejor que le diga a él lo que he sentido durante 2 años"-Así que con un poco de valor, empieza a romper ese incomodo silencio

-Ryoma, hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Pues….no sé si te molestara en decírtelo, ya que tú eres mi amigo y es lo que más me ha gustado, pero debo decirte que….

-Yo también debo decirte algo Sakuno

-¿En serio?-Pregunto un tanto sorprendida la joven Ryuzaki

-Sé que te conozco desde 2 años y desde ahí somos amigos, y eso me alegra mucho, pero la verdad, que…no quiero ser más tu amigo

-¿QUE?-Lo que había escuchado le sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo su corazón se rompió, poco a poco su lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?-Lo decía pero con una voz que poco a poco iba quebrándose

-La verdad, es que estando contigo y e ir conociéndote, me he dado cuenta que mi amistad no serviría-Echizen sonreía de una manera un tanto diferente, su mirada estaba en otra parte y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, Ryuzaki se preguntaba si ese sonrojo era producto de la fiebre

-No, no entiendo

-Lo cierto es que...me he dado cuenta de tu personalidad dulce, tímida, alegre, sobre todo amigable y mi corazón se ha dado cuenta que...más que una amiga no te considero…Yo te consideraría más que una amiga. Sakuno, la verdad es que estando contigo, me he enamorado, y no sé si piensas así, tú eres especial, más que cualquier chica de esta escuela que he conocido-Ella estaba en shock, su mente trabajaba lo más rápido posible la escuchar tal declaración de Echizen

-Yo….yo no sé qué decir, por favor dime si lo que me dices es cierto-Aun no salía del shock, ¿Acaso el frío, arrogante e indiferente capitán Echizen, el que dice siempre Mada mada dane, le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella?

-Si no me crees es mejor que te lo demuestre-Así, el ambarino se acerca a ella y deposita un suave y hermoso beso en los labios de Sakuno, ella está sorprendida, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por el hermoso beso, cerro sus ojos y se sentó en el borde de la camilla y abrazo a su querido Echizen, y empezó con sus manos acariciar los suaves cabellos negros con reflejos verdes mientras el abrazo a ella y acariciaba la espalda de ella, era un hermoso recuerdo para ambos pero sus pulmones pedían a gritos un poco de aire y se separaron viendo en ellos un sonrojo en sus rostros

-¿Ahora qué dices?-La sonrisa del oji ámbar era picara y de alegría

-No puedo creerlo, y yo pensando que dejaríamos de ser amigos, yo la verdad me enamore de ti desde que te conocí pero nunca te lo dije a causa de perder tu amistad pero estoy feliz-Ella retenía lágrimas, de alegría ya que su más grande anhelo se volvía realidad

-Me alegro por eso pero hay algo que te debo preguntarte

-¿Dime?

-Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, si…..si acepto Ryoma-Feliz ella lo abraza, con efusividad a su ahora, novio  
>-Te amo Ryoma<p>

-Te amo Sakuno-Era el mejor momento de su vida, soñando en la lluvia esa fantasía, ese sueño de estar junto a él, y gracias a ese fenómeno se hizo realidad. En eso entra la enfermera con unas patillas y ve a la nueva pareja abrazados

-Vaya, disculpe si interrumpí el momento-Y que sorpresa se llevó ambos, que se separaron rápidamente y sonrojados

-Y dígame, ¿Cómo está el paciente?-Pregunta con una picardía la enfermera

-Un poco cansado, pero bien

-Me alegro escuchar, con estas 2 pastillas te mejoraras, te recomiendo que descanses, cuídate de los cambios bruscos de temperatura y e días estarás mejor y renovado

-Gracias-Y fue así, la enfermera le dio los medicamentos y en 5 minutos se fueron de la escuela, pero agradecieron a Amy por los cuidados necesarios, eran como la 5 de la tarde y ya había dejado de llover

-Gracias por preocuparme de mi Sakuno

-No te preocupes Ryoma, pero no me pegues otro susto como esos-Su novia lo regaño pero sabía muy bien que eso lo hacía en son de broma, ya que su rostro angelical en modo enojado no le encajaba para nada bien  
>-Jejejeje lo siento, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que me enfermaría hoy?-Echizen tenía una carita de niño regañado, esa carita que a Saku le gustaba tanto<p>

-Pero esta te la perdono, ¿Cómo me enojaría con mi novio?

-¿En serio?

-Aja- En eso ambos se detiene y se miran fijamente

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Ryoma

Y así finaliza esta historia con un dulce y hermoso beso de ambos, lleno de ternura y la preocupación por parte de Sakuno se esfumaron, la amistad nunca impidió que ambos estuviesen juntos y felices.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAA nuevamente<strong>

**Espero que les hayan gustado y este es el primer One-shot que hago**

**NOS VEMOS EN OTRA PRODUCCION MIA DE POT n.n**

**SAYONARA =)**


End file.
